Faithful to the core,to serve and live as a grimm
by lop90ful1
Summary: (Gamer type fic) A girl from other world gets reborn as one of the grimm. Now she needs to find her place in the new world. She swore to never repeat the mistake of her past life. She swore to never fail as she did in her earlier life. Now with memories of her past, she tries to get by while also searching for a new purpose. (Rated M for the high amount of violence)
1. Chapter 1

Darkness enveloped my very soul. I was falling, no drowning towards the dark abyss, lower and lower. I couldn't do anything my right arm and shoulder were blown off by an energy weapon, from the design n of the weapon it looked like it was made by Lazarus corp I should have known better than to let my guard down.

That didn't matter anymore I was dead for sure, I felt my consciousness slip out of body, even enhancements given to me by my boss couldn't fix such damage. These thoughts flew through my mind, I allowed the abyss to take me in. I did not regret my death, what annoyed me to no end is that I didn't even get a chance to prove myself, I wont allow anybody to get a drop on me ever again.

My mind drifted as I felt myself being pushed out of my body there was only darkness as far as the eye could before red screen appeared in front of me, which read as follows.

 **Gained blessing of the dark god**

A dark god? which one I wonder there are many in this world, to many, I havent done anything deserving of a blessing from a god.I wansnt devoted to anybody except my employer. I didn't study at the temple, neither have I given up my life to discovering the secrets of cosmos.

 **You will gain 50 evolution points (evo for short) please spend them with caution.**

Huh, points? It starts sounding like some video game. I have no choice than.

 **Current evolution: Void**

 **Evolutions allowed for you at this moment**

 **Pair of legs 30-evo points**

 **[Grants you ability to walk like one of them if you feel like mocking their race by trying to look like one of evolution also grants you the ability to run wich increases your speed]**

 **bone armor-30 evo points**

 **[Grants you armor made of bone which increases your protection also granting you the ability to bounce some of the damage back at the enemy, this ability will make spikes growing on your body even longer and harder]**

 **pair of claws-10 evo points**

 **[Claws perfect for slashing your enemy with deadly force causing them to bleed]**

 **Tail-30 evo points**

 **[A tail with a stinger on its back only made grimm would choose to have such a weak in the stinger is only slowly generated as you grow]**

 **pair of eyes-20 evo points**

 **[Grants you ability to see together with night vision, perfect for planning your next atack]**

 **Horns-30 evo points**

 **[Grants you horns perfectly if you want to impale somebody on your head or just to give yourself this slightly demonic look which scares your enemies, also grants better aura detection]**

 **tusks-20 evo points**

 **[Self-explanatory you gain tusk granting you the ability to charge at your enemy and as you gain momentum your damage increase until you hit the opponent or slow down]**

 **mouth-(due to being directly summoned by the queen this evolution is free)**

 **[Allows to use of ability howl which informs local grimm of your location and terrifies the enemies perfect to use in a pinch or terrify the enemy]**

 **vocal cords-40 evo points**

 **[Allows to form words and sentences with if you want to surprise your queen wich speech or terrify humans with your this evolution is different from the howl granted by the mouth]**

 **ears-20 evo points**

 **[Allows one to hear sounds yet it does not grant understanding of the speech to chose if you want to serve the queen as he ears to collect information]**

 **arms-10 evo points**

 **After you decided you will start to distributing ability points**

Well most of them sound pretty basic, who wouldn't choose the eyes or legs? Then again I might be the only who has freedom of choice something on the back of the mind told me.

Well, here we go let's try this. I selected the option I wanted by moving my spectral fingers across the flashing **red screen.**

 **You have selected**

 **Pair of legs-confirmed**

 **Pair of eyes-confirmed**

 **Mouth-confirmed**

 **Congratulations on your selection now lets please proceed to the ability points screen**

A new screen has flashed appearing before me

 **Due to having the blessing of the dark god the ability points are increased by 50**

 **Strength-5 ap**

 **[this ability increases your overall strength, how much you can lift, how much damage you deal with your limbs, also increases your ability of speed by little]**

 **Speed-5ap**

 **[Pure speed increases how fast you can attack or how fast you can run to reach your pray]**

 **Endurance-5ap**

 **[Grimm don't possess a soul but a will as such aura is useless to stat increases how damage you can take before disappearing once again into the void]**

 **Kick-10ap**

 **[Since you posses legs you might as well kick you stat increases how skilled you are in leg ataks]**

 **Chow/eat-10ap**

 **[This ability lets you bite or even eat your enemies abilities granting you a chance to gain their chance to gain their ability is even greater if the enemy is already dead but it is also a great attack in on itself as it can bypass even the strongest of armors]**

 **Howl-10ap**

 **[Ability which summons the grimm around you to your this ability grows stronger you will gain an ability to drain will from your enemies by screaming at them]**

 **Detect negativity**

 **[Lets you sense negative emotions of humans and faunus this ability grows stronger with you allowing you to sense human from farther away]**

 **Your current status of those abilities is**

 **Strength - 30**

 **Speed - 10**

 **Endurance - 40**

 **Kick - level one [0/50[**

 **[A kick soo slow even the worst of civilians can dodge it]**

 **Howl - level one [0/50]**

 **[A howl so small its almost silent, Hard to detect for even oldest of grimms]**

 **Detect negativity - level two [0/100]**

 **[You can detect negative emotions from both faunus and humans from a pretty good distance, but you need to focus if you want to pinpoint the general location]**

 **Chow/eat - level four [0/200]**

 **[Because of the blessing this ability lets you eat through even the strongest of grimm and human armor granting you a high possibility to consume the traits of other grimm]**

 **Sight - level one [0/50]**

 **[your eyes sight is poor, but it gives you vision nonetheless, you are able to identify surroundings near you, your perception is also increased]**

Well, what surprised me the most was the fact that the ability of eating was on such a high level for some reason/ I did cook in my earlier life.I myself wasn't much of an eater perhaps it had some other meaning.

What I want to focus for now is gaining an ability to be able to speak after all its one of the most important traits that humanity based their civilization upon, also information is the key and I won't gain much information if I'm not able to speak.

I distributed the points the way it suited me and pressed confirm that appeared on the screen, the moment I clicked it I was enveloped by darkness once again as black tendrils dragged my will towards even deeper darkness.

-ooooooooooooooo-

When I woke up I felt my body fall from the ceiling towards the ground, it wasn't painful at all, perhaps I didn't have that sense. I tried to get up using my two legs using what looked like the cavern wall to lift myself up.

Well apparently i was reborn it was quite different from what i expected. Being reborn into a new world wasn't something even in my old world,it was so common you could call it a daily basis.

I let out a small sight which sounded more like a growl i assumed. I couldn't hear after all, so i walked in the cavern passing by humanoid Grimm wich I knew how they are called for some reason,some of them had different body parts missing like me or were nonsensical in general.

Walking along the cavern wall it wasn't long before i fell to the ground once again i stumbled on something dark in the dark. I was gonna get back up so i could start once again mindlessly walk down this corridor thinking of what to do before the idea struck me as i looked upon the grimm lying in front of me.

He had arms from the looks of it but had no arms to speak of, what also surprised me was the horn suddenly growing out of pure black mass that was his body, this little guy was still growing up, evolving so i decided to eat him before he finished.

Pushing myself on the ground using my legs I made my way towards him, my jaw opened near his face as if I was about swallowed him whole. Wich was not true , it took a few big bites into him before his body started to evaporate into the air.

 **Gained Horns**

 **Gained 20 evo points**

 **Gained ability swipe level one**

 **Gained ability grab level one**

Well, that was something but I assume it won't be that easy in the future. I felt a strange sensation as a pair of lengthy arms grew from both side of my body, that same strange sensation was felt on my head before growing a pair of horns.

That's nice and all but now i need to figure out in what kind of world im in. I serve the strong as long as I'm rewarded but who is truly the strongest here thats .when in my mind the single word started buzzing 'Queen, Queen, Queen'.Guess I need to figure out who this Queen is.

 **Name; Unknow**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Current evolution Pair of legs, Pair of eyes, Mouth, Arms, Horns.**

 **Current ability status**

 **Strength - 40**

 **Speed - 50**

 **Endurance - 40**

 **Kick - level one [0/50[**

 **[A kick soo slow even the worst of civilians can dodge it]**

 **Howl - level one [0/50]**

 **[A howl so small its almost silent, Hard to detect for even oldest of grimms]**

 **Detect negativity - level three [0/150]**

 **[You don't need to focus to detect any kind of humanoid creature giving of emotion, also grants the ability to predict an incoming attack from the novice huntsman]**

 **Chow/eat - level four [0/200]**

 **[Because of the blessing this ability lets you eat through even toughest of** grimm **and human armor granting you** high **possibility to consume the traits of other grimm]**

 **Sight - level two [0/100]**

 **[your eyes sigh is that of a normal healthy human being you can easily recognize your surroundings your perception is greatly increased]**

 **Grab - level two [0/100]**

 **[You are able to hold even the strongest human down the speed of this attack is based on your speed ability]**

 **Swipe - level three [0/150]**

 **[Your swipe atack as on pair with novice huntsman able to cause blunt force trauma]**

 **Reviews are always nice to get.**

 **I will get back to my other stories as soo as i get all these ideas out of my head.**

 **This fanfic was inspired by novels such as re monster, Reincarnated as a slime, overlord,**

 **You will notice influances as the story goes on.**


	2. Chapter 2

I must have been walking for weeks now. Exit seems nowhere in sight. Countless monsters surrounded me every step of the way, some looking more useless than others.

For some reason or the other, a small insect Grimm that looked like a bee was following me trying to not alert me to its presence. A quick thought passed through my mind that I should just eat it but on second thought it would take to much time to try to catch such a quick weak creature, so I ignored it.

Queen was much more important than some insect. Yet in this never-ending cave, there was no such being in sight. All of a sudden I was send flying into the wall near me with some spiky crystals sticking out. My torso was impaled immediately causing no pain whatsoever.

 **[Critical hit]**

 **[Your endurance has been reduced by 15]**

 **Current status of your endurance is now 25**

Shit, what did just hit me? I focused my gaze upon the looked like werewolf yet clearly it wasn't one. What it was is not important now, what is important is to -

 **[Quest alert]**

 **[Kill the young Beowolf]**

 **[This quest is mandatory]**

 **[Rewards: 100 Evo points, 1 Salem affection point, the free ability of your choice]**

 **[Failure; Erasure]**

Well, those look like some nice rewards for killing one monster. Focus on the target, analyze, don't get distracted. It doesn't look as strong as some that I saw earlier. It must be still first i didnt recognize but how could i forget im a in cave full of monster.

 **Due to your analysis, a new skill has been created**

 **[You have created a new skill "Observe"]**

Well nice going me, still. The Beowolf just stood there unmoving as if awaiting me. Interesting guess I take him up on the offer. I slowly made my way out of the spike that had impaled me.

I now stood in front of my attacker with a gaping hole in my chest. Well, that's some you don't do every locking my eyes with his was an indication that the battle has started.

He lunged at me with no tactic in mind just like a mindless beast. Yet it did not matter due to his speed.

 **[Your endurance has been reduced by 3]**

 **Current status of your endurance is now 22**

Fuck he is to fast. The creature was now on top of me trying to claw me to death. His claws came down onto my head yet there was no damage done to me. That was because my horns had now impaled his hand. Right after that, I swung with my right arm into his the side of his chest.

 **[Your endurance has been reduced by 7]**

 **Current status of your endurance is now 15**

The Beowolf impacted the wall to the left of me, his right arm was now gone from his body. His arm was lying next to me right next to my broken left horn. As it is proper I got up from the ground, picked it up and eat it. There wasn't much of a taste to it, but the fact that I'm going to gain another body part useful for battle excited me a bit.

 **Gained right-hand claws.**

I could feel long sharp claws grow on my right hand. Sadly no other parts had appeared on me. Getting a body armor was something I hoped to matter there is still more of him left to eat. When looking upon my fallen enemy a screen popped up

 **[Young Beowolf]**

 **[level 1]**

 **[Endurance: 2]**

 **[Just a fodder monster get rid of it]**

No need to tell me I will. Now let finish this. Not a flinch came from the monster when making way towards the monster. As I was about lower my arm to finish this monster, it jumped at me with an unbelievable speed but this time it missed, sidestepping was all it took to dodge it. Beowolfs body twisted in my direction slashing me across the back.

 **[Your endurance has been reduced by 8]**

 **Current status of your endurance is now 7**

Our claws clashed after that when I turned around. Our hands were now locked together as if to dance to the music of death. His red yellow eyes glowed with a sinister light. Quickly I grabbed his jaw with my free hand trying to keep it from eating me. My jaw unhinged before biting to the flesh on his neck.

 **[Quest Completed !]**

 **You have defeated your first opponent now go on and destroy**

 **[Rewards: 100 Evo points, 1 Salem affection point, the free ability of your choice]**

Right after that quest pop, there was nothing but darkness. It felt the same as when I first it was different somehow. I felt myself being pulled in some unknown direction.

The first thing I noticed was the fact that the floor was different,no longer was I in a crystal cave, but in a building of sorts. Another thing was the unimaginable pressure of pure raw power pushing down on me coming from the woman in front of me.

So this is the Queen. She looked deathly pale, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes jet and all she looked beautiful for monster Queen.

"You are interesting one arent you," she said in a sweet motherly voice.

Right away I decided to kneel in front of her, trying to apologize to her I said.

"I'm sorry mistress for not recognizing you right after my summon" I only hoped she would forgive me. My voice was deep and raspy not that of a woman.

What appeared on her face was pure the expression of pure shock but only for the brief instant of a second. After that, she returned to her stoic cold expression.

"You are forgiven," she said. I truly was grateful, sure being summoned is always a surprise but she is my Queen, My master.

"Now I have summoned you here because you proved yourself against that Beowulf,so ask what would you like to gain as a reward for that test" Was what she was saying to me yet I was confused, i didn't deserve any reward for that didn't bring her any reward for me killing that monsters than why?

 **[Feel free to chose a skill of your choice]**

 **-Negativity energy**

 **[Your body constantly generates a field around you which causes the most negative of human emotions take control**

 **-Shapeshifting**

 **[Lets your body change to whatever the shape you desire]**

 **-Grimm regeneration**

 **[Grants you body ability to self-heal by consuming negative emotions around you]**

 **-Pet control**

 **[Grants the better control of your pet]**

 **-Rip life**

 **[Want to get more up close and personal to regenerate? this power lets you gain endurance by dealing damage to your enemy]**

 **-Shadow blink**

 **[Let you teleport short distance when its dark]**

 **-Grimm creation**

 **[lets you create Grimm by sacrificing your endurance]**

So the list of abilities to chose from was never-ending, it was going on and on. I had chosen ability by focusing on the option. After that, I felt filled with new power my wounds were now healing.

"No my Queen I'm not worthy" I really wasn't. It's not like I have done something for her.

"Don't make me repeat myself"Her eyes glowed with red glow saying its better that i chose something as a reward.

"Than if it wouldn't be too much could I be granted body armor to better protect myself from harm? " Than it was done. She made few moves with her hands and it was done.

 **[Gained body armor]**

I could feel little spikes on my body grow even longer. My head was also now covered in a thick white shell. My chest was covered by countless bones.

 **[Congratluations you have gained the armor]**

 **[Do you need an explanation on the stat [yes/no]**

No, I don't think I need that. Who wouldn't know how that works, I don't have time for that I need to thank my Queen.

"Thank you, my Queen, I'm truly grateful' I said with deep respect

"No need for that , also" My queen got silent for a moment before speaking to me.

"You can call me Salem" She took a deep breath before continuing.

"From now on you shall be called Paimon"

After she said that I felt something change deep within me as again I felt a new found power. That day this name was engraved in my existence.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Quest alert]**

 **[Destroy the small human settlement of "Kawago"]**

 **[Bonus objective: Kill all the humans in the settlement]**

 **[This quest is mandatory]**

 **[Rewards: 1000 Evo points, 50 Salems faction reputation points, 1 Salem effection point]**

 **[Faction points explenation]**

 **[Faction points allow you to buy unique weapons and skills by spending them]**

The mission given to me by Salem was just like the voice in my mind was telling me. This settlement was located in Vale near some river. Didn't really matter.

I also gained a new skill after the Queen explained to me some things about the world. **[Skill: Wisdom of Remnant]** was its name apparently, it grants me the perfect memory of anything I learn about this world. Well, can't say that this will be too useful as I was always had quite a good memory.

* * *

I was sitting in an airship together with other Grimm which were mindlessly walking around, they aren't much for a company, but we are here for a mission so it doesn't matter, yet it stings a bit that I can't even go over plans with those mindless beasts.

We are here on the mission of destruction and death. In a way, this isn't too different from what I was doing in my world before I worked for my boss. Burning a city or two was nothing new for the execution squad I was part of, we were sent as a final measure, whenever things got out of control, to purge the town controlled by a magic demonic cult or to clear out some rebels who already lost the track of their goal, leading them to fight for the sake of revenge and bloodshed.

Either way, this is nothing new to me, even monsters in my squad. I'm not good-hearted by any means, we executed children, mothers, fathers and daughters, families of people right before their eyes, some of them were about to be demons, some of them were just humans who had to be dealt with. The order was total extermination and so we carried it out.

Anyway, we are about to land, I can already feel the negative emotions coming from nearby. Nearby Grimm were already banging on the door of our airship.

The moment the door was open, all the monsters came running out towards the source of all the negative energy. Even I was a bit excited, there was just something just soo euphoric about these feelings of negative emotions. It was as if a drug was inserted into my system, that's a bit worrying,i don't want it to affect my performance.

* * *

My speed was unmatched by other grimm, I long left them behind as I was making my way towards the source of the emotions, what I found was a girl with blue hair crying on the ground. She was quite beat up, bruises covered her entire body, her sunflower dress was covered in dirt and mud.

"W-why why are they soo mean" The girl sobbed.

Is she a part of the village im suppose to attack? I'm not sure, but why then there would be a random little girl in the forest. Wasnt she also talking about someone? Then she can lead me to more people.

I slowly walked towards the small human when a window popped up

 **[Would you like the "the little girl" to join your party]**

What why ? why would this window even appear,she has nothing to contribute to me also i need to kill everyone who belongs to the village that is non-negotiable.

 **Suggestion create a new skill "corruption" than use it on the child]**

 **[This would cause change in her faction,she would no longer belong to this town]**

 **[This action wont cause the quest failure because of that]**

 **[Her soul would die]**

 **[proceed ? Yes / No]**

No idea what that voice in my head was but i guess this means less work for not going to lie im even a little interested in that new skill. By focusing, i chose 'Yes'

Rest of my actions were automatic as if i was taken over by an unknown force, that surprised me a bit.I launged at the girl as she was screaming in terror.

 **[Terror rank rose by 3 levels]**

 **[It is now more effective]**

She screamed even louder after that i won't be saying sorry. claw slowly made wound across her entire arm, as blood began to flow out of her arm another window came into view.

 **[Terror rank rose by 7]**

 **[It now more effective]**

This is...what did my boss call it again? ah yes, he called it grinding, this is an easy way to grind levels in terror it seems.I was worried that before my skill finished creating that the girl would die.

Whatever was controlling my body now decided to rip out the left horn and some of the spikes from the white bone armor, than with a swift movement inserted it into girls began to scream even louder but that is given.

Maybe her aura was quite effective in healing because she didn't die from terror yet, on the other hand, her wound was only slowly regenerating.

Then again another window appeared.

 **[Created a skill "corruption"]**

I see what the being that took over me did. bones began to regenerate inside her arm as if they were still inside me. Her arm was a mess, bunch of grimm bones and human flesh mangled together as two restorative powers began to mix together. After a while a little girl was not screaming anymore,her left arm was now sprouting long grimm shoulders were covered in grimm bone armor, same could be said about the rest of her body. Her right-hand has only small claws nothing compared to her left side, same could be said about the armor.

Her skin was now pure pale like snow,her right veins were turning black,her left iris was entirely grimm yellow, while her sclera turned black, her right eye stayed normal.

She just sat there after I backed away, after getting the control back. She did nothing but watch the ground , humming some lullaby under in a hushed tone.I took another look at her only to notice that her long hair had now turned completely pale looked like a broken doll with no idea what to do, she stood up only to sit on a huge rock and stare in a random direction,her left arm looked like it was twitching the girl herself began to salivate.

So that's what she was looking at. From the direction that she was looking at a heavy wave of negative emotions was pouring from. She smiled in an innocent way. Perhaps she thought dinner was coming. That technically was right.

We started to run towards that direction, some girmm were catching up to us,that was good we could use assistance. Some were watching as i was transforming the girl back there but they decided to not intervene, maybe those that caught up to me back then were faster because they were older more experienced, better evolved one might they decided to let a novice like me have the girl for me to learn, no doubt they were confused when i didn't kill her and she no longer had a sweet scent of a human.

The little girl was shooting few strange glances at me as we were running, with the eyes of how the family looks at each other.I myself felt a strange connection to her that made me want to not leave her.I could only assume that i felt like that only because i shared part of myself with her, or it could be also because we are both grimm.I don't know but it doesn't matter as long as we do our job.

We made our way out of the forest. To a plain grass field with some hills and a river running in the middle. There was a stone bridge that was leading to what looked like a village. At the bridge, i spotted some figures that were giving off the sweet scent.

I began to run at them.

 **Finally updated.**

 **I finally got some inspiration,i got a plan for everything,if something doesn't make sense it will be explained in the future.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **btw if you notice some mistakes in spelling i like to inform that the website is being a bitch and that it literally changes my story around, how?**

 **By stealing words or ignoring earlier mistakes i mad -.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Kawago**

I ran at the figures on the bridge with an incredible speed turning them into a pile of blood and meat with a single slash of my claw.

 **[villager slain exp gained]**

 **[terror increased by one]**

 **[villager slain exp gained]**

 **[villager slain exp gained]**

I shot a quick glance at the little corrupted Grimm that i created, she was fighting with someone who i assumed to be a huntress with quite a panicked look on her face. The huntress wielded what looked like a futuristic-looking crossbow, with ease she dodged corrupted grimm child before launching a bolt glowing with red energy towards its shoulder.

The explosion rocked the stone bridge sending the grimm child into the river, a cloud of dust blocked my vision but it did not matter since i could just sense the huntress hiding in the dust cloud.I hit her in the chest with all my power sending her flying few feet in the air from which she gracefully recovered than launched three bolts in my direction. I was able to dodge one while the other two got me in the chest than they glowed with an intense red light.

I felt my flesh get ripped apart but other than that there was no pain, a bit of discomfort maybe but no pain.I could see my bottom half in the distance on the ground, maybe it was my imagination but i could have sworn my legs were trying to drag themselves towards me.

 **[Endurance is critically low skill [Grimm regeneration] activated]**

 **[Blessing of the dark god activated]**

 **[Grimm regeneration boosted by the blessing of the dark god]**

Oh so thats it huh my skill was being boosted by the blessing i first got when i was reborn here. So this means this fight shouldn't be a problem right.I could feel my 'wounds" being heald as the bones on my body started to regrow,i crawled towards my legs while the huntress was busy shooting at grimm that were pouring out of the forest.

I felt my lower part of the body reattach itself to me, it wasnt an unpleasant sensation just a bit strange, you know when you feel a little electric shock run through your finger?.that sort of feeling. It was probably because of the blessing that my body felt bigger and my claws longer, my vision and other senses improved, huntress was still busy killing grimm that were endlessly pouring out of the forest so i decided to take this chance.

I ran at her once again with a speed unmatched by anything in this world hitting her with my claw directly in her right shoulder i felt something crack than break, her aura from what i could assume, she was sent once again flying into the ground this time with a much bigger force. Not giving her a chance to recover i tried to run at her to finish her off.

Before i could a little grimm child jumped at her from behind impaling her chest a claw than biting into her neck. Huntresses eyes widen from shock,she squirmed trying to get the corrupted grimm off, her weapon transformed into a mace a strange jagged mace which she used to wildly swing around in terror.

 **[terror increased by ten]**

Her eyes slowly started to lose the light as the corrupted Grimm child started to eat her stomach, for some reason she smiled at the grimm child with tears in her eyes, insanity perhaps,i didn't know nor did i care,it wasn't long before a di,g was heard with a notification from the system.

 **[** **Aero the Huntress slain exp gained]**

 **[level gained]**

 **[level gained]**

 **[level gained]**

 **[level gained]**

 **[level gained]**

That's quite a lot of levels, thinking about it i didn't even bother to check her level.I came up to her corpse to look at corrupted grimm child already running off to murder more people

 **[items gained; Avelyn,One green lien, health potion, special dungeon key, Beacon academy scroll]**

 **[Congratulations you are qualified to choose a basic job class]**

 **[Would you like to choose a class]**

 **[yes/no]**

A class like in one of those RPGs my boss told me about. Now that my life is sort of a game i find this way more interesting, if this will let me get stronger i accept.

 **[Blessing of a dark boosts activated]**

Wait what,

 **[Blessing of the dark god boosts ?jer4!.fd]**

 **[sfed33 a class;]**

 **\- Corrupter**

huh ?!

 **[Special class chosen please wait a moment]**

I clutched my head first time in pain as numerous voices flooded my head, what were they? i couldn't tell so they were more like noises that made my very being hurt. Numerous tentacles came out of stomach grabbing the dead body of the huntress dragging it towards my stomach from which a giant mouth with numerous sharp teeth emerged.

The giant mouth eat the body whole before closing and disappearing into the pure black body, with tentacles gone i collapsed from the pain that hurt my very soul,the voices were angry my whole body hurt next moment i was nothing but a pile of goo on the ground. Then glanced at myself arms now looking more humanoid,i climbed out of the goo as if it was some sort of pit, my vision was now better than ever, the cold ground beneath me,the little pebbles from the remains of the bridge digging into my feet hurt a little, wait it hurts?

Moments later i noticed why,no longer did i have beasts body but a human-like body like salem and corrupted grimm child my skin was snow pale with long white hair reaching to my waist.I was completely naked, that was bit embarrassing even if everyone was to busy screaming in terror, remains of the black goo suddenly latched onto me forming into what looked like a regular military uniform completely black with white details, while this was happening i got multiple pop-ups saying

 **[villager slain exp gained]**

 **[villager slain exp gained]**

 **[villager slain exp gained]**

 **[villager slain exp gained]**

So on and soo on, after all this i could only assume that i was getting the exp from the corrupted child's kills. Probably because i created her. Grimm already were in a village since the huntress died and were on a murder spree so i should get going to kill as many people in here as possible.I picked up all the items Aero dropped than equipped Avelyn in its mace form.

I then headed deeper into the village to complete the quest.

* * *

 **Finally, i got this chapter out**

 **Originally this chapter was suposse to be from the perspective of the huntress but the formatting fucked up and i couldn't post it.**

 **pleas refer to an earlier chapter for info. Anyway, i also wanna state that** **Paimon will stay a grimm and use her original form its just that i needed her to have a human form for many reasons.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**[46/113 Villagers slain]**

I didn't even notice when the rain fell from the sky turning the ground into a mud mixed together with blood and entrails. My use of the mace was clumsy at best, this confirms the fact that my body no longer knew how to handle weapons that i trained with back in my world, yet my inhumane strength made up for the lack of skill.I have to kill more people if i want to get stronger, to be a better servant.

 **[Created a skill Blunt weapon mastery [level: 1]]**

I stomped over the head of an unconscious villager that was knocked out by some random grimm,he was bleeding heavily. His head was squashed under my military boots like a tomato in seconds.

 **[Villager slain exp gained]**

I need way more than that to satisfy me. I smashed the door of a random house with my mace,the house was nothing special i just chose the one nearest to me. There were people hiding in spots where they think they would be safe but that didn't not matter when i could smell their fear. There is nothing much to be said, what remained of the family in that house was nothing but corpses after i was done with them, there isn't even a point in talking about them, Still.

 **[Villager slain exp gained]**

 **[Villager slain exp gained]**

 **[Villager slain exp gained]**

 **[Villager slain exp gained]**

 **[Villager slain exp gained]**

Turning in the direction of the alley between two houses i spotted a grimm that was about to murder a pair of civilians, Ursa major is just an oversized bear thats all he was. One blow to the back of his head with my mace was all that was needed to end his existence.

 **[Ursa major slain exp gained]**

The man that was cowering from fear moments ago spoke to me.

"Thank, thank you very much are you a huntress? your skin looks very pale and that hair are you related to..wait what em i babbling about we should get out of here, Kawago is done for. Please miss you have to help us get out of here" he talked fast, sometimes tripping over his own words, that is to be expected when one faces a near-death by a monster. There was a big flaw in what he was saying, I'm not a huntress, yet i understand his mistake i just took out a grimm that was a threat to him and his wife? girlfriend? it does not matter. The point is that when faced with something new or otherworldly humans won't instantly jump to the right conclusion, this man had hope, the hope that he had just been saved by a human that is his protector. That's why when faced with me whos eyes and skin matched that of a grimm, with blood dripping from my dark military uniform he assumed that i was human.

The moonlight bathed the village making my figure unmistakeable this man was just lying to himself,he knew his life was about to end by my hands.

 **[terror rank rose by 4]**

"Pleas N..." I smashed his head with my weapon turning it into bloody mush. The girl behind him screamed as she started to run away as fast as she could.

 **[Villager slain exp gained]**

 **[terror rank rose by 2]**

She was way to slow, even if she had a head start of five minutes she could not get away from me.I ended her life with a swift hit to the spine, her back exploded with a bloody fashion sending chunks of bone and flesh flying everywhere, guess i ran to fast wich accelerated my attack to this degree.

 **[Villager slain exp gained]**

 **[Created a skill bloodlust]**

This wasn't nearly enough,I dashed at the first person i found running in the direction of the small aircraft. I smacked him with my mace at the side of his torso from behind, this time keeping my speed in check to make sure it didn't leave much of a mess, sending him crashing to the wall of the nearest house making him break more than few bones in the process. Somehow he still had the energy to look me in the eyes with terror before i caved in his skull with my boot. For a good measure, i crashed the wall of a house by kicking his body with full force. The body flew in with incredible speed into the house crashing into the civilian hiding in it,it was an instant death his spine broke from the impact of a flying body hitting him.

 **[Villager slain exp gained]**

 **[Villager slain exp gained]**

 **[77/113 Villagers slain]**

Speaking of completing the quest, my objective has been accomplished since a while ago, it didn't take long for the village to fall into ruin the moment the grim from the forest swarmed it. All that was left to do was to not let anyone escape from here. Personally i didn't need to kill anyone in this village, even if some random grimm killed a villager it still counted towards my goal. Yet the difference was that the random grimm didn't share exp with me, unlike the corrupted child that did share it with me.

Anyway, i made sure nobody escaped from here until the bonus objective of the quest was over. After everything was done i have decided to finish off every Grimm in the village for some bonus exp.

 **[113/113 Villagers slain]**

 **[Bonus objective completed]**

 **[Quest reward:** **1000 evo points. 50 Salem points, 1 Salem** **affection** **point** **]**

 **[Bonus quest reward: 4** **Salem affection points, Ability: Soul control (corrupted)]**

Those were rewards in was expecting to expect for that last one. So bonus quests have a chance to give me an ability, or could it be that they always give me them. Hmm, that's something to think about later. For now, i should return to Salem, after all, i have nothing else to do. That corrupted Land of Grimm is probably the only place I can safely return to not only that...

 **[Quest alert]**

 **[Return to Salem]**

 **[This quest is mandatory]**

The System itself wants me to return there so i don't have any option. Now how should i get back there?

I didn't have time to think before another screen appeared in front of me.

 **[Would you like to fast travel to Salems Castle ?]**

 **[Traveling back to the [Salems castle] is free since its a [guild location]]**

 **[Yes/No]**

I was in shock it was as if this system wanted to help me as much as it could for some reason unknown to me."Fast travel" how would it even look i wondered. I mentally pressed "yes" on the screen. A black liquid started oozing out of every part of my body. My form dissolved into a black puddle. It didn't hurt at all yet it was still an uncomfortable feeling. Than nothing darkness just like before when i was first transported here.

Next thing i know my eyes shoot wide open. In front of me a shrine of sorts made of dark glowing purple light crystal, some lit candles giving off a weak flame atop it.

I hear some silent surprised gasp behind me. It's Salem her face stoic as ever, then what was that gasp?

"Oh Paimon you've returned" She speaks

Not even a word about my new form from the Queen of Grimm. She even recognized me instantly.

"I was about to contact you through seer grimm to inform you of how you should return, but it seems you are already here" Her tense gaze analyzing me.

"I seem to have developed an ability of sorts to return here at any moment" I responded, my voice sounding less rough and more feminine each time i spoke.

Her face relaxed and she no longer glared at me with strong intensity.

"As expected of my servant.I expected nothing less, surpassing my expectations in the end" She responded in a kind soothing voice.

"Now leave i have something to think about"

I obliged and with a small head, bow left the room as Salem moved closer to the shrine and stood in front of it.

* * *

 **This is this chapter done.**

 **Thank you for reading as always reviews would be appreciated.**

 **Just comment if some parts are unreadable or missing**

 **Formatting gets crazy sometimes.**


	6. Chapter 6

Just outside the walls of the city of Vale near the main road, deep in the forest, lies a secret outpost of white fang. The outpost itself is small, not equipped with heavy weaponry. The members inside the outpost main objective is to secretly watch the road leading to the main city for all the information they can, while also scouting out the surrounding area for military or hunter activity, if something was wrong or anything interesting happened then they would have to inform other nearby bases better equipped to handle it.

Currently one of the guards named Beryl was standing on the watchtower doing his job of watching the base. Currently, he was angry at his colleagues from the squad because they weren't taking this assignment seriously, "nothing ever happens here so who cares" one of them said to him shit-face drunk. So he decided to go up the watchtower to cool off. Beryl was frustrated not only on his squad but also at himself, he never thought that he would be sitting on his ass after joining the white fang, he wanted to fight, to fight for the white fangs cause of helping the faunus, but here he was watching the road where nothing ever happens.

A cold morning breeze blew past him as he firmly looked outside the steel walls of the base. His eyes focused on the figure slowly making its way towards the base, it was small "perhaps a lost child" he though, it would be crazy but not impossible for a child to make its way from either a city or a nearby village.

* * *

 **Beryl pov**

There is no other way around it. This is a child for sure, a girl from what i can see but what is a child doing soo far into the woods. Is nearby village under attack or something, so she made her way here to escape. Possibe but...

Something is wrong with this girl. I didn't notice before because she was further away but her body resembles that of a grimm, her eye glows intense yellow, like a glowing ember in darkness. That cant be... Behind her a pack of beowolf grimm was making its way out of a forest. This isn't good they coming right for the camp. I cant just stare at this abomination as its making its way here.

"Everybody to positions. we got a pack of grimm heading our way !" I yelled out to the rest of the squad, in hopes that at least some aren't totally fucked up from that party that they had.

Those that weren't a slobbering mess on the floor from all the alcohol picked up their guns and aimed at the monsters coming our way.I took an aim at the abomination leading the charge in form of a little girl. Then i fired, a dust infused sniper bullet hit my target right in the chest before exploding. The abomination was launched back first into the tree behind "her". I spotted some of her armor shattering upon impact, a black liquid substance started flowing down her head and chest. Then the little beast shirked into the air.

"▃▃▅▅▅▅▃▃▂▂▂! !"

The sound was loud and horrible shattering the scope on my rifle and making me grab my head in pain. It hurts oh fuck it hurts soo much, what is this pain. "thump bump" i could hear the beating on my heart just like the horrible beating inside my skull.I smashed my head into the ground trying to get the pain to stop, was there something inside me? Is this some sort of new form of grimm never seen before? Do we even stand a chance? Human or fauns does it even matter? Oh god what are there horrible images...

Then i felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned around only to find one of these useless drunk colleagues of mine talking to me

"Hey, are you alright?" Is he dumb? Why talk to me when there is a Grimm attack going on. No wonder Remnant is doomed with people like him living in it.

"Get ahold of yourself, everyone suddenly collapsed" Everyone? Then who is defending the base? Everybody is useless.

I was about to berate him about how useless he is but it was then that words died in my throat. That abomination from earlier jumped over the wall and impaled him from behind with her disgusting arm covered in sharp bone-like spikes. I watched it start to consume him slowly, why do my legs refuse to listen to me in the most important moment? Run i should run but i cant. Fuck.

If i cant run than fuck it. I picked up my rifle and aimed it once again at the abomination. Suddenly i felt nothing but pain. My chest hurt, huh? and why can't i move? I felt a cold ground beneath me,it was no longer a floor of the watchtower. soo i fell, i wonder how many bones i have broken from that fall.

I really was just as useless as my friends. I guess only those huntresses and huntsmen have any chance against those monsters. I can't even turn to watch what's going on around me. The only thing i can do is listen to the screams of my friends as i slowly die here.

* * *

the corrupted child pounced on Beryl's corpse after he died from blood loss, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

 **Back at Salems place with Paimon**

 **["corrupted child" leveled up"]**

'What'

* * *

 **End of the chapte.**

 **Thanks for reading. Comments are alway fun to read.**

 **now for some notes yey**

 **I think im gonna updated some of my other stories after this or the nect chapter and probably write another Louise fic or Fate stay night fic i haven't decided yet , but i really want to write something wholesome tbh but my mind just always returns to this unwholesome place for some reason.**

 **Perhaps i write hell girl crossover in the future or Skyrim crossover involving Miraak i always liked that guy and** **Hermaeus Mora did him dirty.**

 **My head is just filled with plot bunnies but that's enough for my rambling.**

 **And yes i already mapped out how i want THIS story to go.**


	7. Paimon Character card

**PAIMON CHARACTER CARD**

 **Name : Paimon**

 **Former name : ?**

 **Faction : Salem,Grimm**

 **Age: ?**

 **Race: Grimm**

 **Former race: Human**

 **Class: Corrupter**

 **Guild: Salem faction**

 **Current evolution grimm eyes, grimm Horns (hidden) body armor (hidden) Right hand claw (hidden)**

 **Appearance : (Imagine (or google) death korps officer clothing from Warhammer only without the helmet)**

 **Long straight white hair classic length.**

 **Perfect white skin, her veins full of black grimm blood. Burning red eyes just like Salems yet closer to the grimm in color.**

 **Current ability status**

 **Strength - 6000**

 **Speed - 5500**

 **Endurance - 8000**

 **Kick - level 5**

 **Howl - level 6**

 **Detect negativity - level 8**

 **Chow/eat - level 9**

 **Sight - level 5**

 **Grab - level 6**

 **Swipe - level 5**

 **Grimm regeneration**

 **(Lets the user regenerate by consuming negative emotions)**

 **Blessing of the dark god**

 **Corruption**

 **(Corrupts an item or a person by sacrificing some of the endurance/hp, the more sacrificed the stronger and better being it creates)**

 **Soul Control (corrupted)**

 **(Enables the user to manipulate the souls of the freshly fallen or even living)**

 **Blunt weapon mastery level 2**

 **(just below a novice huntsman which is level 3)**

 **wisdom of Remnant**

 **(Grants the user a perfect memory of anything they learn about the world of Remnant)**

 **Terror level 24**

 **(The primal emotion in all the beings, much deeper emotion than fear the higher the level the stronger the terror user is able to bring to other beings)**

 **Items in the possession:**

 **Avelyn,** **one green lie, health potion, special dungeon key, Beacon academy scroll.**

* * *

 **Okay, that is this done Yell at me in the comments if I forgot something because in the future it will be impossible to list all the abilities and skills.**

 **Like always thank you for the read.**


	8. Chapter 7

In the dark alley of a bustling metal city with buildings reaching to the clouds in the sky that was covered every inch in smog from the factories. A group of unsavory individuals was beating and kicking the body of a small teen that brought down upon himself their wrath when he sucker-punched one of their friends straight in the jaw because they were trying to mug a couple that was minding their own business.

The teen knocked out the first mugger the only one with some kind of long-range weapon before grabbing it and shooting the other in the chest apparently the dumb bandits forgot to charge their energy pistol but that dumb mistake may have saved their lives as the teen was forced to abandon the weapon, focusing instead on melee combat. The ferocious teen dodged, parried each blow thrown at him knocking out or outright killing some of the attackers.

Yet even when you are leagues above in power, unexpected events can ruin your plans. The blacked haired teen may have gotten too cocky defeating a multitude of opponents forgetting that some of them may be just hiding their power, so when a hit that he blocked from one of the attackers broke his arm sending him flying to nearby wall in the process damaging his back was more than unexpected for him

That's how we came to this point, the thugs would rather beat him senseless than kill him right away they wanted for him to feel the pain of they did plan to kill him in the end but they would torture him before that, but their plan would no come to pass as something made them stop their attack on the young boy, A figure dressed in full body armor, helmet giving off an eerie blue glow from three spots on it. the figure held An stun baton in one hand a plasma pistol in the other, some other huge gun on its back that would only be used in case of emergencies.

"Oh shit its one of the peacekeepers!" one of the thugs yelled out, that action was meet with a hit to the head with a stub baton knocking him out instantly. The rest of the gang now started to run away except for the one, he was bigger than the rest more muscular his body channeling magical energy to enhance his body, he was the one that broke the teens arm hurting him in the process. Yet this would be a mistake from his side. Using magic near a peacekeeper is pretty much a death sentence. That fool of a thug must have been new in this country scratch that this plane of existence to not know that. Rest of the muggers knew they were done for but they just wanted to try a little they didn't want to be "processed" a term used by peacekeepers for describing what happened to the caught criminals. They did hear rumors about that term, any alternative was better to getting caught by them.

"Cowards!" The magic-user said as he prepared to punch a peacekeeper only to suddenly feel a sudden pain in his body. It felt like burning up from inside his blood boiling. He collapsed onto the ground his entire body convulsing. He never felt such a pain in his whole life, not even when as a child he was prepared to withstand torture, his family tradition as they called it from his dimension, they called themself a family of warriors. This kind of pain was new to him like someone was drilling into his skull while his blood was boiling him from inside, the pain was unimaginable. Seeing him in such a state was pitiful.

The peacemaker than came up to him as he was dying from pain, lifting the boot the peacekeeper than stomped his head crushing it instantly ignoring the rest of the gang that ran away the soon would be caught by the rest of the patrol. The peacekeeper than walked up to the teen with a broken up, he was trying to get up but the back pain was to much perhaps something there also broke he thought to himself. The peacekeeper than took out a syringe and jabbed its needle into his shoulder, he screamed.

"Fuck that hurts!" the boy screamed only to be met with a slap to the face from the figure that used the syringe on him.

"Calm down Akio" the peacekeeper responded to the raven-haired boys complaint.

"What are you even doing here huh? i said i have it handled"Akio said in anger to the one scolding him.

"And i said you can't do this alone, your way of doing this is just wrong" The peacekeeper helmet than folded back into the armor that was being worn revealing a face of a young female with short black hair her eyes blue like the clear sky that is soo rarely seen now in this world.

"I said it then and I'm gonna say it now we can help you, **I** can help you if you just ask, we are here to help it isn't your job to chase after every gang in the city. If you come with us we can supply you with gear, maybe even make you lead a squad if you prove your self" said the girl while looking deep into his eyes while he felt his wounds heald instantly from the fluid that was inserted into him through the syringe.

Akio turned his eyes away from the female peacemakers as he felt a bit embarrassed being soo close to her. Only for his sight to land upon a nearby dead body of thug that hurt him. His body was covered in clearly visible veins that burned nearby skin, his head of course crushed into a paste.

"What happened to this guy?" he pointed at the body with his arm. He wasn't comfortable using his newly heald one, he still felt some kind of phantom pain in the other one even if completely heald.

"You changing a topic but whatever" She let out a small sigh and spoke again

"This idiot here used magic to enhance his body, then tried to attack me just like he did with you earlier, MDS (magic detection system) in my suit kicked in and fried his body from inside, the poor idiot would lie there and burn for quite a while before his brain would pop, but since I'm a such a merciful person i crushed his head" she explained while holding up her finger up in a sort of thinking/teaching pose.

"I need to go but visit me in the future more and think over what i said okay?" A female peacemaker said to Akio while re-equipping her helmet.

She then dashed away in the same direction the thugs ran away in. The muggers, of course, got caught by her squad while she was rejoining them. Akio got up from the dirty ground than brushed away dirt from his clothes. He walked away in the opposite direction he would indeed think things over. After all, in the future, he would rise in rank of the organization that the female peacemaker was in, who of course was his childhood friend that he would lie if he said that he didn't have a small crush on her. Not soon after reaching the top would his enemies launch another one of the countless assassination attempts at his life. This one would turn out differently, his childhood friend and lover was killed in the attack, energy shield system in her suit completely destroyed after just one shot launching her out of the broken window behind her, he tried to run up and catch her before she fell out of the window but that was not to be as one his arms was shot off with the same energy from the same attacker. He yelled out in anger.

" **YOU MAGGOTS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"** He yelled out as his lost arm already started to regenerate.

This was not a planned attempt at his lovers life, of course, nobody in the universe knew of their relationship neither did the know about the dark powers living within his body after the countless experiments that he did on it. He had the money and power to do anything he wanted, his organization controlled the entire world he ran with fair but iron fist unlike its previous leader but that's a story for another time. His body didn't contain any long-range grabbing spell neither could he teleport so it was too late for his childhood friend now. In a rage, he pointed his finger at the attacker sending a wave of energy making assassins arms explode in the process disabling any nearby devices.

Akio than walked up to the attacker that somehow decimated all of his bodyguards in an instant. He grabbed his forehead with his arm than a metal glowing spike stabbed into assassins forehead stealing all of his memories, his consciousness slowly being transferred to something some kind of object, the object was a cube that Akio produced out of his other hand with blue glowing lines all over.

"Oh don't worry you won't die soo quickly i have plans for you" Akio said with a creepy smile on his face.

"It would be a shame if something happened to everyone close to you" Akio continued

"Don't worry i will make sure you will **take care of them** "

His organization indeed had the best robotics R&D department. Akio wondered what kind of weapons he should attach to the assassins new body which ones would hurt a human being the worst. The human body could indeed take a lot of pain before death.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **Thanks for reading leave a review whatever you think.**

 **Also sorry no Rwby this chapter but this was important.**

 **I deleted some of my other stories because i didn't like them. I will keep this one going thought**


	9. Chapter 8

After learning everything about the menu and her skills she was sent on a mission to go and help a man known as Roman Torchwick, she was supposed to defend him, making sure that the operation of stealing dust proceeds smoothly. While looking like an abomination due to her grimm like human appearance, she wouldn't be much in public anyway.

Anyway, after arriving via flying ship to vale that landed discreetly in the cover of the night she walked in the direction of the Torchwicks hideout. She now stood in front of a hangar a temporary base of operation for both Roman and white fang of this city. She then spoke the secret phrase told to her by Salem to a device near a door. It then opened revealing stone-faced white fang member, nothing special about him just doorman, disposable as far as she knew, she closed the door behind her as she entered.

The doorman then handed her white fang mask, she put it on and proceeded forward towards in torchwicks direction he was currently staring at the map of the city apparently annoyed she could tell by his face. She then spoke as humanly as she could.

"Sir I'm here" she spoke quietly to Roman sounding like a normal human

"I said no talking to me, I'm busy!" Roman shouted at in anger her.

"Sir I'm your new bodyguard here to help with anything" she spoke again coldly.

"Bodyguard.. ah Cinder told me you were coming" He turned around to see a figure of a young pale woman with white hair dressed in some kind of military uniform wearing white fang mask.

"Great another brat" he whispered under his breath in annoyance.

Paimon with her inhumane hearing could only roll her eyes at that under her mask. Its not like she disliked him, she knew nothing about him to dislike him in the first place it was just her natural reaction at being underestimated if she got Lien for every time she heard that back in her world when she was a peacekeeper she would be rich right about now, even more than her unofficial fiance and lover that owned the biggest organization on the planet in her old world.

"Uhh sir any orders?" she asked without a hint of emotion.

"Nothing, for now, tomorrow is the day when you will handle something important for me" He said calmly

"Just stick around here until tomorrow, congratulations you get to do nothing for today" Roman said mockingly

"But sir I'm supposed to look after you i shouldn't just waste time on..." Paimon was suddenly interrupted by a mastermind criminal that is Roman torchwick.

"Than go secure perimeter or play with toys or something just go away" he spoke in annoyance loudly in an attempt to brush her away which worked because she made a little bow and said

"That will be done sir" Paimon got the hint than walked away in a random direction.

* * *

What is this she thought as she poked a giant hole in space-time (she assumed) that was menacingly glowing red, suddenly a window popped up in front of her, she would have let out a scream of fear if it wasn't for her peacekeeper training, that window popping up for sure gave her a scare, she still wasn't used to this whole video game menu power.

 **[Enter a special dungeon ?]**

 **[Consumes one special dungeon key]**

 **[Yes/No]**

The window stated. Now this was a predicament for her on one hand she was supposed to protect Roman and stay here in the base but on the other hand, a giant glowing portal is clearly a problem that needs to be investigated, what if its somebody semblance she thought, then it would be okay to enter it right? she convinced herself. She selected yes then proceeded forward inside the portal.

 **[Special dungeon key used]**

* * *

I stepped into a portal, A dungeon the window said, so this is a dungeon huh. This is literally an RPG dungeon, I'm surrounded by stone walls and wall torches is that a monster i see deeper into the tunnel there are also are some big urns around me. I decided to smash the closest one with my arm.

 **[15 gold gained, Health potion gained]**

That's pretty much what i expected, well don't mind me while i destroy every single urn from now on.I proceeded to do exactly that, i walked down deeper into the dungeon while looking for hidden walls at the same time. Honestly, the only reason i even know what to do now is because of Akio, games were never my thing but he sure loved to play them so one day he talked to me into it, we played for a bit while he taught me about all about the endo didn't get into video games even after that but we still had a nice time, Akio seemed a bit disappointed though,

I reached the next room only to find an undead skeleton staring at me confused, i smashed it to pieces than i destroyed the next, then a next until none were remaining.I looted everything from the room and moved on to the next room.

it

was

the

same

every single room i swear i cleared like ten of these before finding something new, a decorated silver door. I then used a silver key i found in one of the rooms to enter it.A knight in silver armor suddenly swung at me as soon as i opened the door, with ease, i dodge it then responded with one of my attacks by smacking it in the head with my weapon in mace form. Only to find out i might be too strong for this dungeon because the knights head exploded into small bits killing him instantly. He dropped some loot in it: some potions, a sword, and a ring.

I moved on to the next room. Is that a golden chest near a wall i see. How lucky i suppose this is an after boss loot a reward for killing in addition to whatever he dropped. I deadpanned while i heard the chest breath its one of these, i hate those. I swung with full force at the chest mimic ending its life while also blowing up part of the floor in the process.

 **[Ella's magical hook gained]**

A mimic drop i look at that later, for now, i have end this is as fast as i can who knows how time moves here, ot could be solver could be faster but i shouldn't slack off, so i ran to the next room to clear it out

* * *

After twenty rooms i found another door this time golden. I opened the door with another key i found. A fireball instantly flew in my direction the moment the door opened but i dodged to the side avoiding it. The moment fireball hit the floor it exploded like a grenade lowering my endurance a little. Damn it all. I dashed into the room as fast as i could where i found myself in a huge room filled with the same type of knight like the one i killed earlier in a silver door room. Oh, so it wasn't a boss.

There were hundreds if not thousands of them in this room. Now one weakling is not a problem but when they bind together like that it might get become a slight problem. Rows upon rows of undead knights with undead archers behind them, this is a whole army of undead. Should i run ? No i shouldn't hesitate if they were to by some miracle walk through that portal that would mean the failure of my assigned duties.

With a single breath, i prepared myself, got in a fighting stance. Some ghostly ethereal voice filled the room the knight also changed their stance, archers readied their bows. Somehow i also felt that command in my very body.

 **"GET READY END THIS WORM"**

We will see about that.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **Thank you for reading and all that.**

 **leave a review if you can**

 **So i want to start by saying that yea i had some typos in an earlier chapter and the others but i don't have time to be rewriting every single thing no matter how much i regret it. No i also won't be finding an editor who can help me because im literally to shy and always say something stupid or the person just doesn't respond. I'm not about realy on someone.**

 **Typos and grammar errors will happen in te future that's given dyslexia is a bitch yes i will blame that and the fact that English is my second language.**

 **I do blame myself but if i were to force myself to find every error in this and my other stories than i would never do it or at least a few very boring weeks.**

 **So i ask you all yo hang there with me through my horrible writing.**


End file.
